


Con este beso muero.

by elgrantaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, References to Shakespeare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgrantaire/pseuds/elgrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En toda obra de literatura hay una historia de amor trágica. Grantaire y Enjolras son la personificación de los star-crossed lovers y para disgusto de el primero, solo podrán ser amantes en las obras. Sin embargo, da igual. Él es su guardián, su satélite y su compañero sobre las tablas; su Pílades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con este beso muero.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta tarde pensé que tenía que escribir este AU porque no se si alguien lo había hecho y, aunque es corto, ya me puedo imaginar a estos dos haciendo teatro cada vez que quiera, sin frustración. Quizás Enjolras no parece muy él y la figura de Grantaire solo parece importante porque Enjolras existe. Es porque para mí, están unidos de siempre. Pero si fuera una historia con más capítulos y más trama, serían de verdad ellos, como en mi fic de los piratas. En este universo ni Calderón, ni Shakespeare existen, por eso que Jehan escribe las obras.
> 
> Perdonen mi mierda. No me pertenece ni La vida es sueño, la Ilíada, Romeo y Julieta o Les Mis. Estaría forrada si no.

Monsieur Guillenomard, de origen francés pero cuya familia llevaba en Londres cien años, poseía una fortuna que les tenía bastante desahogados a él y a su nieto Marius sin tener que trabajar, solo recibiendo las rentas de sus tierras al sur de Francia y en la propia Inglaterra. Vivían en una gran casa cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde se montaban ferias o tablas de teatro casi cada semana. Este señor no tenía mucho interés en el drama, pero su nieto había desarrollado desde pequeño una gran afición por las funciones públicas a las que había asistido solo, escapándose de su protector abuelo y mezclándose con la plebe.

Marius, ya con veintidós años, solo ocupada su tiempo aprendiendo griego para leer las clásicas comedias e invitando a su amiga de la infancia, Éponine, a que representara las obras con él. Alguna vez, cuando había asistido a una función en la que representaban una obra que no era nueva y Marius se la sabía, se ofrecía de ente el público para sustituir a un actor que faltara.

"Abuelo, quiero ser actor".

Llevaba esperando ese momento años. Siempre había pensado que lo ignoraría, le pegaría con una vara o se reiría a carcajadas de él. Pero Marius era diferente cuando hacía teatro y él mismo lo había observado, escondido tras la puerta del salón o en la esquina de la calle donde Marius actuaba con alguna compañía anónima. Sus ojos brillaban, le cambiaba la voz y no podía evitar sonreír. Cuando se trataba del teatro, le daba igual que le castigaran porque se encontraba como en una de esas obras en la que los personajes principales son castigados con injusticia, y solo actuaba su papel para volver a la carga días después.

"Verás, Marius. Sabía que algún día dirías esto. Sabes que desapruebo casi todo lo que haces pero te quiero, porque eres mi única familia y tú vas a heredar mi dinero. Y, al fin y al cabo, si te la empiezo a dar ahora no pasa nada, eres prudente cuando te conviene. Así que te voy a financiar el alquiler de una casa que se parece a esos corrales de comedia españoles. Te voy a dejar que fundes tu propia compañía de teatro."

Marius no se lo podía creer. Solamente le había pedido su autorización para dedicarse plenamente al teatro y su abuelo, el autoritario, ignorante y orgulloso abuelo, le iba a dar dinero para tener una compañía de teatro. Por primera vez, se saltó el tan aclamado protocolo por M. Guillenomard y lo abrazó fuertemente y con amor. Le besó los carrillos, los ojos y le lloró.

"Te doy un año de prueba, Marius. Triunfa, contrata buenos actores y mejores escritores. Si puedes ganar el mismo dinero que te voy a prestar, no te retiraré nunca más mi apoyo sin antes probar si tu proyecto es válido" avisó.

Marius salió corriendo a casa de Éponine y la invitó a una taberna cercana y alegre junto con un lápiz y un papel.

"'Ponine, por fin podremos actuar. ¡Podrás dejar de vivir con tus padres! Y yo podré cumplir mi sueño".

La joven, que podría tener veinte años o menos, mostró su felicidad solo con una leve sonrisa y palabras de precaución a Marius. Deberían apuntar que hacía falta:

Actores.

Uno o más escritores.

Lugar de representación .

Vestimentas (Marius tenía en casa tanto de hombre como de mujer, hechos por él y Éponine durante años).

Dinero

"Creo que tendremos que anunciar nuestra compañía de teatro por ahí si queremos que alguien se apunte" opinó la chica.

"Un momento, quédate aquí".

Marius se levantó de la silla. Había visto la solución para su falta de personal en un joven entrando por la puerta con una chica de la mano.

"Eh, Courfeyrac, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Actué una vez con tu compañía, antes de que se quebrara..."

"Sí, bonitos días aquellos" dijo, sin sarcasmo ninguno. "¿Necesitas algo, amigo?"

"La verdad es que sí. Verás, siendo tú un hombre de gentes, querría que supieras que voy a fundar una compañía de teatro y solo me falta la gente. Lo tengo todo preparado ya, de verdad. También falta que la gente se entere de nuestra existencia"

"¿Y cómo se llama la compañía"

"Eh... Pontmercy"

"La publicidad no es lo tuyo, ¿eh? Ya pensaremos algo cuando tengamos gente. Me uno al trato amigo, y pienso conseguirte gente para la semana que viene."

Tras Marius darle las indicaciones de donde estaba el teatro, volvió a la mesa con Éponine, exultante de felicidad.

"¿Y dónde está ese Marius? Como nos hayas engañado, Courf..."

"Que no, Bahorel. Esto le queda cerca de casa, no tardará mucho."

"No se como me habéis convencido para esto."

"Porque eres mi amigo y me quieres, Enjolras."

Entonces se abrió la puerta del teatro y apareció un hombre, de unos veintisiete años, con el pelo negro, rizado, la tez algo oscura y los ojos verde como el musgo. Y sin embargo, sin demasiada vida. Su chaleco y pantalones eran ambos verde sucio y sus botas marrones también estaban sucias. Solo destacaba por su expresión.

"¿Algunos de vosotros es Marius?" preguntó con aburrimiento.

"Ah, hola Grantaire. Soy Courfeyrac, ¿te acuerdas de mí verdad? La partida de cartas..."

"Sí."

"Marius no ha-"

"¡Hola a todos y gracias por venir! Soy Marius Pontmercy" dijo este, apareciendo de repente y inclinándose ante todos. Bahorel y Feuilly, no acostumbrados a reverencias, rieron un poco.

"Marius, infeliz. Te presento a mis compañeros: Combeferre, Feuilly, Bossuet, Bahorel, Enjolras, Joly y Jean Prouvaire. Y yo mismo. Ah, y él es Nicolás Grantaire."

"Solo R o Grantaire."

"¿Todos queréis ser actores?"

Jehan, el más joven del grupo, se adelantó. Aunque tenía algo de barba, tenía ojos de mujer y su voz cambiaba de sexo. También era algo bajo y vestía de colores pastel.

"Yo quisiera escribir obras. Ya tengo muchas escritas y las podemos cambiar" explicó, con un tono intimidado.

"Yo también escribo de vez en cuando" apuntó Grantaire. "Pero con una mujer al lado"

Tch.

Grantaire se dio cuenta de la presencia de Enjolras por primera vez. No dilató sus pupilas, no cambió el gesto, solo siguió mirándolo. Sus rasgos estaban prefectamente definidos, no había ni sobras ni faltas. El puente de su nariz no era tan marcado como el suyo propio. Tenía pestañas largas, doradas, ojos azules y titilantes, labios rosados y entreabiertos, como una tímida flor que nace por primera vez. La piel era blanca. Las damas se echaban polvos para tapar la suciedad que esos días inundaba la ciudad, pero la piel de Enjolras tenía que haber repelido toda impureza desde el día de su nacimiento. Su pelo, ondulado, rubio y largo por los hombros, estaba recogido en una cinta roja. Estaba algo desordenado pero la perfección era algo que solo las mujeres tontas pretendían alcanzar. Enjolras, a los ojos de Grantaire, parpadeaba por el simple placer de que el flequillo de cayera sobre los ojos y tener que mover su fina mano para apartarselo. Y hechizar a él mismo. Cuando miró para abajo, su figura era esbelta, no delgada, y definitivamente tendría algún que otro músculo. Era bello y Grantaire se enamoraba de la belleza, simplemente porque nunca la había visto.

"Grantaire, me has escuchado, ¿verdad?"

"Eh... La verdad es que no."

"Te he dicho que ayudarás a Jehan cuando este esté bloqueado. Así que, mañana empezamos."

Al día siguiente, temprano, desayunaron juntos en el suelo del teatro. Grantaire, sentado solitariamente con una botella de vino, observaba que Enjolras se había recogido el pelo en un rodete y mostraba su cuello. Tenía un pequeño lunar en la parte izquierda de la nuca.

"La obra que he traído se llama  _La vida es sueño_. Trata basicamente de la libertad del hombre para escoger su destino y del abuso de poder. Está centrada en Polonia..."

"Me gusta" evidenció Feuilly. Era el segundo más mayor de la compañía. Tenía una espesa barba pelirroja y el pelo igual.

Tras una discusión sobre la obra de una hora, se repartieron los papeles.

"A ver, ¿quién quiere ser Segismundo? Recordad que habla mucho y no vamos a cortar nada."

"Yo solo se que quiero ser Clarín" puntualizó Courfeyrac.

"Bueno, sí. Pienso que Rosaura debería ser Enjolras, si no te importa hacer de mujer, porque..."

"No hace falta que te expliques, Marius. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Aceptaré hacer de esa dama si alguien me explica su papel."

Jean le explicó y al ser un personaje que al principio se viste de hombre y tiene valores, Enjolras aceptó. El personaje de Astolfo se le dio a Grantaire, simplemente por petición de Jehan. Dice que lo ve como él. Pero era porque Jehan veía realmente en las almas de la gente, y desde que vio a entrar a Grantaire el día anterior sabía que debía actuar siempre junto a Enjolras.

Marius fue elegido para ser Segismundo, Feuilly para Basilio (lo que hizo que exclamara feliz por alguna razón), Clotaldo sería Bossuet y Estrella era Joly (a pesar de sus quejas, por odiar las pelucas.

"Caballeros, a ensayar y mucha mierda"

**•••**

  
**Enjolras como Rosaura**  - (Aparte) (¡Gracias a Dios, que han llegado

ya mis desdichas crueles

al término suyo, pues

quien esto ve nada teme!)

  
**Grantaire como Astolfo**  - Yo haré que el retrato salga

del pecho, para que entre

la imagen de tu hermosura.

[…]

  
**Grantaire –**  Ya basta, Rosaura mía.

  
**Enjolras** \- ¿Yo tuya, villano? Mientes.

**•••**

El público aplaudió. ¿Habían entendido el significado profundo de la obra? Jehan lo dudaba totalmente. Nadie nunca lo hacía. Y aún así, eso no lo hacía infeliz. Las escenas de Rosaura y Astolfo habían sido bien intensas, como él había pretendido. Grantaire había sonreido por primera vez en dos semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos, porque al final su personaje y el de Enjolras se casaban. Y era evidente, que Enjolras vestido de mujer era más bello que de costumbre. El mismo Grantaire ya había hablado de sus sentimientos con Jehan, su ahora confidente, y decía que era imposible ser tan hermoso. Él también le había confiado que tenía su corazón puesto en Bahorel, pero que seguramente él no veía apropiadas las relaciones entre hombre. En el caso de R era diferente, porque Enjolras no tenía sexo ninguno salvo el que habría entre sus piernas. Y si no, era un ángel. De todas formas, no se lo iba a confesar. Solo le mostraba su gran aprecio riéndose de él cuando criticaba a la reina y a la monarquía o alabando su físico cuando se vestían detrás de las cortinas. Más de una vez había sentido el impulso de saltarle encima, sobretodo cuando otros compañeros follaban a mujeres antes del estreno de las obras mientras otros repasaban las obras. Le molestaba.

La siguiente obra que iban a representar era una adaptación de la  _Iliada_. Enjolras sería Aquiles, Grantaire sería Patroclo (aunque Marius se quejó porque faltaba personal y decía que no era un personaje esencial), Agamenón era Lesgle, Hector era Marius, Paris Joly, Menelao Courfeyrac y Combeferre Enéas. De todas formas, al haber tantos personajes, se fueron cambiando. Enjolras también hizo de Helena de Troya y Grantaire de Odiseo.

Esta vez, fue aún más gente, al haber guerra y sangre. Y más mujeres que en la anterior vez fueron, al oír que jovenes no feos ni gordos iban a vestirse con blancas túnicas griegas.

Repitieron esa obra y la Vida es sueño dos veces más ese mes, mientras Jehan escribía. Tras la última obra, decidieron gastar el dinero en una taberna donde abundaban las putas y la música, bien recomendada por Grantaire. Bebieron todos menos Enjolras, que advirtió que se marchaba varias veces, sobre todo cuando muchachas se querían acercar a él. Grantaire se enojó con una y le anunció que como alguien más molestara a Enjolras, les cortaría el cuello. Y al armar este barullo, decidió irse a casa. Bueno, a una habitación pútrida en una de las calles más sucias. Pero no llegó a irse cuando Enjolras le alcanzó.

"Grantaire, acompáñame a mi hogar en carruaje. Te puedes quedar allí, seguro que está más limpio que tu casa."

La oferta era irrechazable y aceptó subirse con Enjolras al carruaje de su familia. Resulta que su casa era pequeña pero parecida a una villa noble. Había una mujer en el jardín, que era la madre de Enjolras, a la que le gustaban las flores.

"Quería decirte que no soy de cristal y no debes enfadarte por todo el mundo que se acerca a mí y me disgusta. Soy un hombre igual que tú."

"Apolo, debes comprender..."

"Te he oído llamarme eso varias veces y... Bueno, no me llames así."

"Bajaría al Hades para sacarte de allí o quedarme, Enjolras."

Se fueron a dormir, R en la habitación contigua a la de su amigo.

_Cuando señalas al cielo, hablando de utopías, yo miro tu mano._

Finalmente Jean había acabado su obra.

"Es la historia de amor definitiva, los amantes malditos. Su amor está decidido a no ser cumplido. Y sin embargo, lo olvidan. Romeo y Julieta. Sus familias, la sociedad está en contra de su relación. Sin embargo, su muerte al final reconcilia a las familias."

¿La sociedad en contra del amor verdadero? Eso le sonaba. Y era triste que tuvieran que morir al final, pero si era juntos...

"Además de escribir, he decidido los papeles. Nadie va a elegirlos, os conozco bien y se a quien le va cada uno. Combeferre, serás Capuleto, padre de Julieta. Julieta es Enjolras. Courfeyrac será Benvolio, amigo de Romeo. Mercucio será Joly, Teobaldo es Bahorel. Feuilly, serás el padre de Romeo. Fray Lorenzo es Bossuet. Yo seré Paris, el que desea casarse con Julieta."

"¿Y Romeo?"

Jehan cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia Grantaire. Todos lo sabían, todos menos Romeo y Julieta. La historia de amor más trágica de todos los tiempos sería protagonizada por ellos dos.

Llegó el día del estreno y había más nervios que nunca. Enjolras sobre todo pensaba que iba a desamayarse pero Combeferre le abrazó un largo rato como si de verdad fuera su hija.

  
**Grantaire como Romeo**  – (Cogiendo la mano de Enjolras/Julieta) Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.

  
**Enjolras como Julieta** \- El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo.

  
**Romeo** \- ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?

  
**Julieta** \- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar.

  
**Romeo -** ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido.

  
**Julieta** \- El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas.

Y llegó el momento que esperaba Grantaire. Sí, Romeo era un golfo, pero él de verdad lo sentía. Sentía que iba a gritar de amor.

  
**Romeo** \- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican. (Lo besa)

El beso pudo durar perfectamente un minuto. Claramente Grantaire era el que insistía y si Enjolras no lo soltaba podía ser porque quedaría mal... o porque de verdad quería besarle. No había besos en los teatros y el público estaba con la boca abierta. Grantaire había besado esa flor y quería plantarla por todo su jardín durante el resto de su vida.

  
**Julieta** \- En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado.

  
**Romeo** \- ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso. (Vuelve a besarlo)

Grantaire sabía que llamaría la atención si volvía a besar largamente, pero quizás la sonrisa de Enjolras haciendo de Julieta lo hizo aún más dulce.

[…]

  
**Romeo** \- ¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí? ¿El sol que sale ya por los balcones de oriente? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro. Por eso se viste de amarillo color. ¡Qué necio el que se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece! (…) Ahora pone la mano en la mejilla. ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre?

  
**Julieta -**  ¡Ay de mí!

[…]

  
**Romeo -** Para impedirlo, dormiré contigo en esta sombría gruta de la noche, en compañía de esos gusanos, que son hoy tus únicas doncellas. Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí descansará mi cuerpo, libre ¿de la fatídica ley de los astros. Recibe tú la última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios, puertas de la vida, que vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte. Ven, áspero y vencedor piloto: mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama. ¡Oh, cuán portentosos son los efectos de tu bálsamo, alquimista veraz! Así, con este beso... muero.

[…]

  
**Julieta -**  Pero besaré tus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Él me matará y me salvará. (Le besa). Aún siento el calor de sus labios.

Finalmente, los amantes malditos se habían seguido uno al otro al infierno porque no podían estar separados. A Grantaire, que en lo único que creía era en el amor que sentía hacia Enjolras, se le escapó una lágrima mientras estaba tumbado en el falso sepulcro sobre el escenario de la mano de su amado. Mientras la obra acababa, con sus cadáveres ahí, Enjolras le susurró.

"¿De verdad estás triste por esto, Nicolas?"

"Sí."

"Nos hemos besado varias veces durante esta obra. Estarás contento"

Grantaire no contestó por miedo a gimotear. Enjolras se comportaba de forma frívola. Quería que acabara la obra para irse a casa a llorar. Le había besado de forma falsa, no le correspondía, nunca lo haría, solo podía soñar con tocarlo cuando actuaran juntos o verlo semi-desnudo cuando se disfrazaban. Pero nunca más actuaría, no quería verlo si no era porque Apolo también deseaba estar con él. ¡No! Tomaría ejemplo de su personaje, Romeo. Nada en el mundo podría satisfacerle nunca más si no era estar con su amor, así que el adiós a la vida era la única opción.

Dos días después, Grantaire se encontraba en su cuarto con una botella de veneno y la indecisión. Dos segundos después, Enjolras estaba en la puerta y un minuto después, Aquiles, Julieta y Rosaura le besaban las manos, las mejillas y los labios.

"No sabía que había algo más que cambiar el mundo. Nunca te creí especial ni bueno, pero si algo, aunque sea yo, es capaz de hacerte feliz y tener ilusión por la vida, eso deberá seguir. No puedo corresponderte como tú deseas, pero puede ser cerca. Si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo, Pílades"

La compañía triunfó en Londres durante cinco años. Después, cada actor y el escritor se fue. Feuilly se mudó a Polonia, Enjolras y Grantaire a Francia. Combeferre se quedó en Inglaterra como profesor y el destino de los demás es desconocido.

_El sol no se puede poner sin la luna. El sol calienta a la luna y la luna enfría el sol._


End file.
